


The Deal

by kenezbian



Series: Burnvin/Burnay/Burndanvin Universe [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth Productions RPF
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burnie and Dan make a deal to get Gavin in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deal

“What’s the deal with you and Gavin?”

Dan looked to the older man and shrugged. “B’s my best mate.”

“So he tells you everything?” Burnie took a sip of his beer and turned to look at Gavin, who was across the bar chatting up a young blonde thing.

“He tells me enough. I can fill in the gaps from there.”

Burnie’s gray eyes met Dan’s brown ones. “And?”

“And I know you have a thing.” Dan took a swig of his Mango Madness and raised an eyebrow. “Is it a problem?”

“I don’t know. Is it?”

Dan leaned in. “Look, Burnie, B and I are friends. That’s it. And whatever you two do in your spare time doesn’t bother me or affect our relationship in any way.”

“What if I told you it does?” Burnie’s voice was just loud enough to hear.

Dan shook his head. “You’re drunk.”

“Gavin thinks you’re gorgeous. He’s told me.”

“Since you’re in a sharing mood, why don’t you tell me what else he’s said about me?”

Burnie smirked. “Why don’t you find out for yourself?”

He stared at Burnie, eyes blank, not understanding what he meant.

“Come to my room tonight, around one. You’ll hear everything, and maybe if you’re good I’ll let you help.” He slid a card across the table and watched as Dan pocketed it quickly.

Dan’s mouth quirked up into a dark smile. “You’re good.”

“He’s better.”


End file.
